


Of Fireworks and Confetti

by merrihael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, First Kisses, How Do I Tag, M/M, kenma and kuroo are so background idk if i should tag them..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/pseuds/merrihael
Summary: It all started with Bokuto missing the bus and having to wait another half an hour for the next one. Normally he'd have walked, but the sudden summer downpour stopped him from doing that. So, he sat down on the bench, took out his phone and scrolled through his social media, smiling to himself every so often at something Kuroo tagged him in. It was then that he came across a photo that gave him an idea that would soon become reality.ORBokuto comes across a photo that sticks in his mind and leads him to do something he’s been wanting to do for ages.





	

It all started with Bokuto missing the bus and having to wait another half an hour for the next one. Normally he'd have walked, but the sudden summer downpour stopped him from doing that. So, he sat down on the bench, took out his phone and scrolled through his social media, smiling to himself every so often at something Kuroo tagged him in. It was then that he came across a photo that gave him an idea that would soon become reality. The photo was of a couple kissing underneath the fireworks and confetti at last summer‘s Pride Parade. _Love beats all._ the caption read. Bokuto thought that confessing at Pride was something incredibly romantic and cute, and his face burned at the thought of a certain beautiful boy doing just that. But it was ridiculous, someone as patient and intelligent and kind and beautiful as Akaashi would never be interested in someone like him. Bokuto sighed to himself, sadness pulling at his heart and heavy in his stomach, and continued scrolling through his feed.

 

Bokuto didn’t give the photo much more thought at that moment, or when his bus arrived and he could head home, or when he was sitting in his room in a video call with Kuroo, attempting to do his homework at the same time. He did, however, fall asleep imagining a pair of soft, pink lips on his own with the loud cheers and noise of the parade behind them, the bright light of the fireworks illuminating the area and the confetti falling all around them. His alarm clock cut the magical dream short just as he was about to kiss Akaashi for the fifteenth time that night. Bokuto shut off the alarm, cursing it for going off at the worst time and for being _so goddamn loud_. He lay in bed a few more minutes, staring at his ceiling, brows furrowed. He really wanted to kiss Akaashi like that, in real life. See him smile bright like he did in his dream, hold his hand and spin him around with the bright lights highlighting every one of Akaashi’s perfect features... Bokuto‘s thoughts were interrupted by his mother knocking on his door and telling him he‘s going to be late if he doesn’t get up _right now_. He groaned audibly, and decided he’ll think about it more later. Being late for school was never a good idea. If he was late, he’d get detention, and detention meant he couldn't play volleyball.

 

Throughout the whole day, Bokuto was distracted, catching himself staring at Akaashi more than what was considered normal, to the point where the setter felt the need to ask him if everything was okay. Bokuto just grinned and assured him yes, everything was fine and that he was just a little tired after staying up all night. That evening, Bokuto sat himself at his desk, and thought, long and hard. His feelings for his setter were quite obvious to him for some time now, so that was not the problem. Confessing was the problem. He wanted to confess many times, but every time, he would panic and not do it. But this was _Pride_ , an event where everything was different to the grey reality. And if things went wrong he can always say he got carried away by the atmosphere, right? Himself, Akaashi and Kuroo had agreed to meet up before the parade next week at Kuroo‘s house, before heading out together, Kuroo even managed to convince Kenma to come along, and some of Nekoma’s players were tagging along too. Knowing Akaashi, it wouldn‘t be too hard to get a moment of peace, and he could get Kuroo to help him and ensure the others don‘t interrupt. But would Akaashi accept his feelings? Hell, was Akaashi even attracted to guys? What would Bokuto even _say_? If he was planning on going all the way with being romantic, which was _not_ his speciality, he should at least say something more than ”can I kiss you?“ Bokuto groaned, resting his forehead against the cool wood of his desk, and announced loudly that love was a complicated thing. Nonetheless, with a little help and encouragement from his best friend Kuroo, he thought of a plan.

 

The sun was high up in the sky by the time Bokuto and the others arrived at the Parade, quickly mingling in with the people. From where he was, with Akaashi to his left and Kuroo to his right, desperately trying to keep Kenma by his side, Bokuto could see Lev‘s tall figure looming up ahead, sometimes disappearing when the tall first year leaned down to listen to what Yaku was trying to tell him over the yell of the crowd. Somewhere amongst the happy chaos, Bokuto had found himself putting on colourful bead necklaces and something that felt like a flower clip in his hair. He'd stopped and gotten the rainbow flag painted on his cheeks, stopped again to buy a large rainbow flag, and drape it around his shoulders. In the general havoc he‘d almost lost Akaashi, who‘s soft hair was now decorated with a colourful flower crown, a gentle smile on his face. Time passed in a whirl of colors and smiles and bright lights and _Hey, Akaashi look at this!._

 

Bokuto had been about to turn to yell something at Kuroo, who was a few people behind them, sheltering Kenma from the crowds, when Akaashi tugged at his sleeve and pointed upwards. The sun had long set, the stars twinkling high above. A shrill whistle, a bang, followed by another and another as fireworks took off and illuminated the sky in the brilliant colors of the rainbow. The crowd fell mostly silent, besides the occasional gasps of awe. Even Bokuto, who'd been chattering and laughing the whole night was silent, head tilted back, eyes wide and trained on the show above. A good twenty minutes had passed before Bokuto's neck began to hurt and he looked away from the ongoing show. His eyes fell on Akaashi, and his heart skipped a beat. Akaashi was still looking at the fireworks, a soft, content expression on his face, his lips turned up into a slight smile. The colors highlighted his cheekbones, his jaw and the elegant shape of his nose. Bokuto was awe-struck, looking at the boy he thought was a work of art. _Now or never_ , the thought flew through Bokuto‘s head. As if sensing that he was being intensely stared at, Akaashi looked down from the sky and turned to Bokuto, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Everything allright, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi's eyes studied Bokuto's face, attempting to read his expression. It was a skill he'd learned and was perfecting over the years of being at Fukurodani and working with the temperamental ace. Meanwhile, Bokuto's brain had drawn a blank, and he was standing there, staring at the shorter boy, attempting to string words together. The grand speech he’d thought of in the back of maths class had flown clear out of his head and he was struggling to think of an impromptu one.

 

"I like you, Akaashi." Bokuto wasn't sure if he could be heard, his voice quiet and wavering in the air, punctuated by the hiss of fireworks taking off. Akaashi thankfully heard him, eyes widening and jaw slacking a little, looking at him as if he saw a ghost.

 

" _What_...?" Akaashi's voice was airy, quiet, disbelieving, as he stood frozen, fireworks long forgotten.

 

"I like you, Akaashi. Not as a friend - I mean, as a friend too - I just - I like you as _more_ than a friend. I wanna do cute things with you. I wanna hold your hand and take you to the café around the corner from school. I wanna kiss you before we go in to class like all the other couples do! I wanna have sleepovers and cuddle and play games all night!" Bokuto hurried to explain, his voice getting louder, as he rambled on and on, eyes shut and brows furrowed, saying everything that came to his mind. A little way behind them, Kenma nudged Kuroo, nodding in their direction. Kuroo's face turned into a grin as he pulled out his phone, a mischievious little scheme forming in his head. "I wanna buy you flowers and celebrate Valentines' Day with you. I don't wanna be 'just a friend' I wanna be.. I- I... I _love_ you, Akaashi! I do! I _really_ really do!"

 

Only after he'd finished, and repeated _I love you!_ at least three times, did Bokuto finally open his eyes to look at Akaashi's reaction, dread and fear mixed with anticipation worming it's way up his spine. Akaashi's expression had changed. Instead of looking shocked and borderline scared, he wore an expression Bokuto had never seen on him before. His eyes were half-lidded, like usual, but they shone like stars, reflecting the light of the still-going firework show. He was smiling, wider and even more sincere than ever, and his cheeks were dusted with a blush that suited him so well. As if entranced by the sight infront of him, Bokuto mumbled one more _I love you_. Akaashi nodded, smile widening causing dimples to show in his cheeks, his hand finding it's way to settle on Bokuto‘s shoulder to provide balance as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Bokuto‘s lips. The gesture caused red to explode on Bokuto‘s face, his cheeks, nose and ears turning a brilliant red as he resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands and groan because _this can't be really true!_

 

"I love you too, Bokuto." Akaashi's voice was quiet, but as he was still inches away from Bokuto, who's hands had settled on his waist, he was heard perfectly. Bokuto bit back a whoop of joy and instead chose to grin before pulling Akaashi in for more kisses.

 

It felt right, it felt like coming home instead of something brand-new for the both of them, their hearts beating wildly in their chests and blood rushing to their heads. Both of them, even the usually collected Akaashi, got lost in the kiss to the point where they didn't hear the roar of the crowd or it‘s applause as the firework show finished, they didn’t hear the confetti cannons going off, and they most definitely did not hear the shutter sound as Kuroo stood behind them, doing his unaware best friend a _huge_ favor.

 

The rest of the night was a string of firsts for Bokuto and Akaashi, which the elder would not stop remarking upon. First time holding hands as they wove through the crowd to catch up to Kuroo and the others, who‘d left to give them privacy. First time taking a photo together. First time sharing a bag of chips. First time dancing to the blaring music. First time walking home together, their heads dizzy with happiness and their hands clasped tightly. Akaashi had not stopped smiling the entire time, whereas Bokuto alternated between remarking loudly that _this is our first chip bag as a couple, Akaashi!_ , grinning at everyone and everything, and looking at Akaashi as if he was madly in love. Which, truth be told, he was. To him, Akaashi was the most perfect person in the universe, and he had full right to be out of his mind with happiness that everything had went according to plan, hell, _even better_ than the plan! With great sadness, Bokuto bid Akaashi goodbye at his house, kissing him softly on the lips, nose and forehead, to which Akaashi responded with uncharacteristic giggling. Akaashi turned once in the door of his home, waving him goodbye with a fond smile on his face, the flower crown still in his hair and his lips red from the kisses Bokuto had showered him in throughout the day.

 

When he finally arrived home, Bokuto was still too excited and happy to go to bed, so he lay there on his bed, freshly showered and changed, and after texting Akaashi goodnight, with several hearts on the end - because damnit now that he could he was _definitely going to!_ \- he opened the message from Kuroo. The Nekoma captain had sent him over a hundred photos, but Bokuto slowly flicked through them all. There was a shot of them all before the parade, grinning. There were shots of Yaku and Lev, of Bokuto and Akaashi, a pretty photo of Kenma with the lights behind him making him look like he was glowing, a selfie Kuroo and Bokuto took, with Lev photobombing in the background, their faces contorted into hideous expressions, paint smeared on their faces. Hooting happily to himself, Bokuto saved each one and tapped out replies. Just as he was about to chuck his phone onto his bedside table and try to sleep, another message came in from Kuroo. _There’s one more._ the message read. Interest growing, Bokuto opened the message and immediately grinned wide. It was a beautiful shot of Akaashi kissing him, the confetti raining around them, the colourful flag draped around Bokuto's shoulders and the rainbow flower crown in Akaashi's hair. The photo was pure happiness, pure love, and without a moment‘s hesitation on his side it replaced the previous photo - a selfie of himself and Akaashi at training camp - as Bokuto‘s background. Somewhere in the back of his head, Bokuto was aware that something beautiful, something wonderful, and definitely the best thing to ever happen to him had just begun, that he was opening a new chapter in his exciting life, along with the boy he thought would never care for him. But the boy _did_ care, he cared _a lot._

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for the longest time, didn‘t even realize I started writing it until I found it in my notes.. largely unedited so I apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoyed my extreme cheesiness... (as usual, at 2am.)
> 
> As usual, any advice / comments are very welcome.


End file.
